Cerita Gila Bin Bego Hetalia
by Azukano Brothers
Summary: CHAPTER 3: ASEAN Edition!/Inilah cerita drabbles yang dijamin gak ada lucu-lucunya. Tapi kalau kalian penasaran, boleh baca! RNR!
1. Cerita 1 - 6

**Cerita Gila Bin Bego Binti Sarap di Dunia Hetalia – Azukano Hayate, Miko and Sai**

**Hetalia Axis Powers – Hidekaz Himaruya**

**A/N: Author sarap ini sebenarnya mau hiatus. Tapi karena gak tega, jadi bikin cerita humor garing gitu! Trio author in one story XD**

**WARNING: BL, SHONEN-AI, NATION NAME USED, MaleUkraine, MaleHungary, DLL**

**~LET'S GO~**

**Cerita 1**

Setelah berjalan sekian lama, Austria menepuk pundak Prussia untuk menanyakan sesuatu. Reaksinya sungguh tak terduga. Prussia begitu terkejutnya sampai tak sengaja menginjak gas lebih dalam dan hampir saja menabrak mobil lain. Akhirnya Prussia bisa menguasai kemudi dan menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan.

"Tolong, jangan sekali-sekali melakukan itu lagi," kata Prussia dengan wajah pucat dan menahan marah.

"Maaf, saya tidak bermaksud mengejutkan. Saya tidak mengira kalau menyentuh pundak saja bisa begitu mengejutkan kamu."

"Persoalannya begini, ini hari pertama saya jadi sopir taksi. Kamu juga merupakan penumpang pertama."

"Oh begitu. Trus kok bisa kaget begitu?"

"Sebelumnya saya adalah sopir mobil jenazah."

Austria cuman bisa meneguk ludah aja sambil berkeringat dingin.

**Cerita 2**

Dalam Kompi C sebuah pasukan sudah berbulan-bulan bertugas di pedalaman Irian Jaya, sampai suatu ketika mereka dikumpulkan oleh sang komandan bernama Germany.

"Saya ada dua berita untuk kalian, berita bagus dan berita buruk. Berita bagusnya, hari ini pakaian dalam kita akan diganti..."

"Horeeee! Siap, komandan!" seru seluruh anggota pasukan dengan sukacita.

"Nah, sekarang berita buruknya. Italy, ganti pakaian dalammu dengan punya France. Spain, kamu ganti dengan punya Romano," ujar Germany sambil pundung lantaran ukenya harus ganti pakaian dengan punya France. Romano tidak bisa menerima harus berganti pakaian dalam dengan punya Spain

**Cerita 3**

3 Orang tengah terdiam menikmati kehangatan sauna, yaitu America, Japan dan Indonesia. Keheningan didalam ruangan sauna dipecahkan oleh bunyi,

**..bip,...bip,...bip..**

. America membuka telapak tangan kirinya, dan membaca tulisan yang tertulis ditelapak tangannya itu. Dua rekan se 'sauna' nya dengan kagum melihat tulisan yang muncul ditelapak tangan America tersebut.

"Oh, telapak tangan saya telah ditanamkan chips, saya dapat langsung menerima pesan SMS tanpa alat , SMS nya langung tampil ditelapak tangan saya,..." ujar America ketika melihat kedua rekannya bengong.

Sesaat kemudian terdengar dering telepon, Japan mengangkat tangan kanannya, jempol didekatkan ke telinga sedangkan jari kelingking kebibirnya, "Gomennasai, saya terima telepon dulu, tangan saya sudah berisi chips, saya dapat menerima dan berbicara melalui 2 jari saya tanpa menggunakan HP" kata Japan.

Melihat semua itu, Indonesia mulai gugup, Apa yang bisa saya tunjukkan untuk mengalahkan orang orang ini? pikirnya. Karena stress, keinginannya untuk buang air besar tidak tertahankan lagi.

Usai buang air, dia kembali lagi ke ruang sauna, tetapi karena tidak biasa membasuh bokongnya dengan kertas toilet, seuntai kertas toilet masih berjuntai di belahan bokongnya.

Dengan keheranan Japan dan America menunjuk ke untaian kertas 'sisa' tsb dan berkata: "Kertas apa itu yang tergantung dibokong kamu...?"

"Oh maaf, saya baru terima Fax," jawab Indonesia kalem.

**Cerita 4:**

Pada suatu hari, Netherlands pergi ke rumah Indonesia. Gak tau tuh mau ngapain tuh bocah satu. Tapi yang jelas, dia sudah berada di dekat rumah sederhana bin megahnya Indonesia.

**TING TONG**

Suara bel rumah (?) Indonesia berbunyi. Sang empu pun datang.

"Eh, Nether. Ngapain kesini?" tanya Indonesia pada ex-motherlandsnya itu.

"Gue punya cerita lucu lho~" ujar Netherlands sambil mengorek-ngorek tasnya guna mencari smartphone. Indonesia pun melihatnya karena saking pingin tahunya.

Ceritanya seperti apa? Seperti ini nih!

_Bahasa Indonesia vs Bahasa Silet Investigasi_

_(Dalam gaya berbicara Peni Rose)_

_Bahasa Indonesia: selingkuh_

_Bahasa Silet: goncangan kesetiaan cinta kini kandas sudah_

_Bahasa Indonesia: kangen_

_Bahasa Silet : sedang dilanda rasa rindu nan menggelora sehingga tak bisa tidur semalaman_

_Bahasa Indonesia: Galau_

_Bahasa Silet: Lara merundung menyesakkan dada, sungguh hanya kekasih pelipurnya_

_Bahasa Indonesia: kawin_

_Bahasa Silet: Erangan nafsu pemecah sukma di malam syahdu_

_Bahasa Indonesia: cantik_

_Bahasa Silet: raga nan indah bak intan permata bagaikan ratu cleopatra ._

_Bahasa Indonesia: Kangen mantan_

_Bahasa Silet: Hati masygul yang berderik laksana sungai kering mengungkung ikan-ikan penuh dahaga ._

_Bahasa Indonesia: kebelet boker_

_Bahasa Silet: desakan jiwa dan nurani menyemburatkan rona tertahan ingin bebas tapi tak berdaya dihadapan yang tercinta ._

_Bahasa Indonesia: Upil_

_Bahasa Silet: Butir-butir debu dalam rongga kehidupan_

_Bahasa Indonesia: ciuman_

_Bahasa Silet: 2 bibir bertaut merenda kasih saling berkatub seakan tak ingin lepas membuat jiwa menggelora penuh asa ._

_Bahasa Indonesia : bau jigong_

_Bahasa Silet: semerbak aroma menusuk sukma,nista tak tertertahankan menggetarkan tirani_

_Bahasa Indonesia: Ngantuk_

_Bahasa Silet: dua jendela hati yang tak kuasa menahan rasa menutup hari ._

_Bahasa Indonesia:nonton SM*SH_

_Bahasa Silet: termenung sejenak meresapi para pria nan elok mencolok membuat mata tercolok_

_Bahasa Indonesia: penggemar Justin Bieber_

_Bahasa Silet: perawan2 labil yg menggelinjang di depan panggung ._

_Bahasa Indonesia: lapar_

_Bahasa Silet: Erangan batin yang berkobar dalam rongga kenistaan hingga menjerit, menjalar asa kehampaan ._

_Bahasa Indonesia: kentut_

_Bahasa Silet: sekelebat nirwana yang memaksa batas norma_

_Bahasa Indonesia: abis boker_

_Bahasa Silet: setelah bergeming dg deru asa hingga bersimbah peluh akhirnya tergores senyum diwajah…._

Indonesia cuman bisa cengok aja liat tuh cerita.

'Ntu tuh cerita apa bahasa buatan doang sih?' pikir Indonesia. Sementara si Netherlands? Cuman nahan ketawa saking lucunya tuh muka Indonesia.

**Cerita 5:**

Hungary selalu aja kesal lantaran Prussia selalu ngeganggu 'seme' yang dia cintai. Baginya, Semenya itu adalah jantung hatinya. Suatu saat, Hungary sedang tertidur. Dia bermimpi. Dia berada disebuah tempat yang tak jauh berbeda dari depan pintu kamar….

Austria?

Dia pun mengintip kamar Austria yang kebetulan gak dikunci.

Demi apa, dia melihat..

Semenya tercinta itu

Tengah..

Ganti celana bareng Prussia?!

"Prus! Itu celana saya! Balikin!" teriak Austria sambil merebut celana putih merah belang.

"Enak aja! Saya yang awesome yang berhak mendapat ini celana!" Prussia menarik balik celana itu. Hungary cuman bisa sweatdrop.

"Hung.. Hungary-kun.."

"Waaaa!" Teriak Hungary. Ternyata Hungary dibangunin Japan.

"Hungary-kun ada apa? Sekarang anda telah melewatkan masa berharga fujodanshi lho," ujar Japan.

"Apa!? Ó, Istenem!**–**Oh Tuhan, Ini kan hari ultah Fujodanshi Club! Lupaaaa!" Selanjutnya anda bisa membayangkan kegalauan yang dialami oleh ketua Fujodanshi Club ini.

**Cerita 6**

Suatu hari, Ladonia dan Kugelmugel tengah berada di sebuah pohon rindang. Karena pingin memecahkan suasana yang amat tenang tentram aka sunyi, Ladonia pun melancarkan jurusnya.

"Kugie-chan, tahu enggak bedanya kamu sama ikan?" tanya Ladonia.

"Kagak tau, emang bedanya apa?" Kugelmugel nanya balik.

"Kalau ikan nggak bisa hidup tanpa air, kalau aku nggak bisa hidup tanpa kamu," jawab Ladonia mantap. Pikirnya sih, Kugelmugel bakal tersipu. Eh jawabannya malah gini,

"Gombal lu!" Oh, poor Ladonia. Dia pundung. Tiba-tiba Kugelmugel merasakan adanya aura hitam dari Ladonia.

"Kugie-chan.." Kugelmugel langsung merinding karena ditatap horror sama keponakannya Sweden ini.

"I-iya?"

"Sehoror-horornya film horor, tapi lebih horror lagi kalau aku natap kamu yang sedang jalan bareng dengan Sealand," ujarnya dengan aura hitam.

"Kagak kok! Gue**–**hyaaaaaaaaaaa!" Kugelmugel teriak karena anda tahu mereka melakukan 'itu' dibawah pohon yang sangat rindang ini.

**TBC?**

**Sai: Hosh,, Hosh,, akhirnya selesai juga!**

**Hayate: Eii? TBC? Emang kita bisa bikin multichap gitu?**

**Miko: Berdoa aja napa!?**

**Kugelmugel: woi trio fudanshi sarap bin sedeng! Kenapa nasib gue apes banget?!**

**Miko: Yah itu sih, derita elo ya**

**Germany: Italy****–… *****pundung***

**Hayate: Aiish, si abang Doitsu pundung..**

**Prussia: demi apa gue yang awesome gini jadi supir Mobil mayat?!**

**Hayate+Miko: cabuuuuut~! –kabur-**

**All chara: berhenti lo!**

**Sai: Yosh, karena kita akan membuat multichap, mohon doa restunya ya! **

**köszönöm, hogy elolvasta ezt a történetet tönkre!**

**Thanks for reading this absurd fic!**

**Danke für das Lesen dieser Geschichte ruiniert!  
**


	2. Cerita 7 - 10

**Cerita Gila Bin Bego Hetalia **–Azukano Hayate

**Hetalia Axis Powers **– Yang Mulia Hidekaz Himaruya

**Hayate: **Hai! Jumpa lagi dengan saya Hayate aka Kunti,

**Miko: **Miko aka Pocong dan,

**Sai:** Sai aka Tuyul!

**Readers: **Kok panggilannya aneh?

**Miko: **Sesuai DP kita gan!

**Hayate: **gue jadi kunti biar kece gitu!

**Miko: **Narsis -_-"

**Hayate: **Berantem yuk!

**Miko: **Ayoo!

**Sai: **Daripada kita melihat adegan berdarah yang agaknya pasti gaje banget, mending langsung aja ke story!

**Warning: **Containts will be OOC, Gaje, Humor Garing, Bikin kesel, Bikin bête dsb.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fem!Ireland**

**Male!Northern Ireland**

**Male!Malaysia**

**Male!Indonesia**

**Male!Hungary**

**Male!Ukraine**

**Fem!Philippines**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cerita 7**

Suatu malam, keluarga besar Kirkland mengadakan makan malam bersama–yang tentunya, makanan dibuat oleh Scott. Adik Scott menunggu dengan sabarnya.

"Aduuuuh! Bang Scott lama abis!" celoteh Ireland, yang merupakan anak perempuan dari Quartet Kirkland itu.

"Sabar Ire.. Orang sabar disayang Tuhan," Northern Ireland, sang kakak kembar berusaha untuk menenangkan sang adik. Sementara England? Jangan Tanya! Dia udah kesel kuadrat 5(?) karena sang Kakak tidak memperbolehkan dia untuk memasak.

"Semua! Makanan udah jadi!" Teriak Scott sambil membawa piring besar khas keluarga besar Kirkland itu.

"Yeaaah! Ada kentang, sosis, tahu(?) dan tempe(?) kesukaan Ire!" teriak Ire sambil loncat-loncat.

"Kak, gak salah tuh?" Tanya Northern Ire. Sementara Scott langsung menyimpan piring di meja makan.

"Yuk! Daripada curcol(?) mending kita langsung makan! Berdoa mulai!" perintah England pada adik dan kakaknya itu.

'Tuhan, semoga makanannya enak gak kayak punya kak England,' doa Ire yang dihadiahi bersin dari England.

"Selesai! Ayo makan!" Merekapun makan bersama dengan hidmat hingga akhirnya–

.

.

.

"**BRUUUUUT!**"

.

.

.

–Suara kentut berbunyi dengan hidmatnya. Semua pun menutup hidung mereka.

"Ire! Kamu kentut ya!?" tuduh Scott pada adik perempuannya–yang notabene kentutnya bau bangeet.

"Ire tau, Kentut Ire itu baunya _naujubilleh_. Tapi, Ire sumpah! Ire gak kentut karena baunya aja melebihi bau kentut Ire!"

"Lah terus siapa dong?" Tanya North Ire.

"Udah deh! Alternatifnya, yang kentut setan!" celetuk England.

**WUUUUUSH! **

Sebuah asap berwarna abu (readers: dimana-dimana asap itu abu, author!) menggelegar (?) diseluruh penjuru yang membuat Ire, North Ire, Scott dan England saling berpelukan. Munculah setan dengan rambut pirang gelap.

"Eh! Kalau lu mau fitnah gak usah ke gue napa?! Gue sering sabar tau gak! Dan elu.. –nunjuk England–, sebenarnya elu lah yang kentut!" bentak setan bernama America Devil.

"England…" semua menggeram. England yang melihat perubahan sikap adik-kakaknya langsung ambil jalan pintas. Yaitu KABUR!

"TUNGGU WOI! UKEngland!"

**Cerita 8:**

Philippines atau biasa dipanggil Mbak Piiri adalah tukang kopi yang kopinya paling maknyuus sedunia. Suatu hari, dia sedang bersama Viet, seorang penjual minuman dingin.

"Siang siang gini mana ada yang mau beli kopi, mbak Piiri?" ejek Viet.

"Ada, lah. Lagian minuman dingin itu ga sehat lho." Disaat yang bersamaan, ada seorang pembeli yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Spain, sang matador ternama didunia.

"Hola, mbak Piiri! Minta kopi tubruk satu!" ujar Spain sambil duduk. Philippines sebenarnya ga tau apa itu Kopi tubruk. Tapi, apa boleh buat. Dia pun menyeduhkan kopi di gelas plastik.

"Eh bang! Gak beli minuman dingin?" Tanya Viet yang gak beruntung.

"Gak ah, lagian minuman dingin itu gak sehat lho, mbak Viet," ujarnya.

"Nih bang!" Philippines pun menyerahkan kopi kepada Spain.

"Gracias!" ujar Spain sambil bangun. Philippines punya ide jail. Saat itu, seorang pria berambut jabrik bernama Netherlands–ketua Preman preman sejagat hetalia, tengah melewati mereka bertiga. Gak nyadar atau apa, Philippines pun mendorong Spain hingga kopi Spain tumpah ke baju Netherlands.

"Verrek! –Sial!, kenapa lu kotorin baju gue yang habis di-laundry tadi?!" bentak Netherlands pada Spain.

"Sorry bang! Mbak! Kok, kamu dorong gue?!" Tanya Spain dengan tatapan death glare.

"Kan Kopi tubruk, bang~! Jadi harus didorong!" jawab Philippines yang disambut tawa Viet. Philippines pun mendorong kembali Spain lalu lari bersama Viet. Selanjutnya? Netherlands menghajar habis-habisan si matador kesayangan kita.

**Cerita 9**

Disuatu malam, Hungary dan Ukraine sedang membacakan sebuah cerita pada anak asuh and adik asuh mereka, Russia, Belarus, Indonesia, Malaysia dan Italy Twins. Malam itu, giliran Ukraine yang membacakan cerita.

"Semua yakin mau denger Ukraine Niisan cerita?" Tanya Ukraine

"Mau, da!" ujar adik laki-lakinya, Russia.

"Tapi, boleh ya, Bela nikah ama kakak!" cetus Belarus, adik perempuannya yang membuat Russia takut.

"Ayo dong kak Uklaine! Celitanya mulai dong!" ujar Indonesia gak sabaran.

" Oke ini dia~"

_**Tangisan Seorang Ibu**__  
__Sebuah keluarga yang malang itu, akhirnya tahu bahwa salah satu anak gadisnya bekerja sebagai pelacur di kota Surabaya. Si Ibu pun menangis tersedu-sedu.__  
__"Kenapa anda menangis?" tanya tetangga, "Yang sudah terjadi biarlah terjadi, yang penting kita selalu berdo'a semoga ia segera sadar."__  
__Sambil mengusap air matanya, Si ibu menjawab dengan terbata-bata__  
__"Saya menangis bukan karena itu, tetapi saya menangis terharu karena Dia adalah anak satu-satunya dari enam bersaudara yang akhirnya berhasil mendapatkan pekerjaan."_

Indonesia langsung cengok mendengar cerita Ukraine, Malaysia udah tidur ke dunia lain dan Italy twins malah bikin danau besar (?)

**Cerita 10 (Mulai dari Sini dialog okay!)**

Seorang nenek genit masuk ke BI(Bank Indonesia) dengan sekoper uang.. Ia minta dipertemukan dgn GBI (Gubernur Bank Indonesia)

Nenek : "Saya akan buka rekening, dgn simpanan jumlah yg sangat besar!"

Indonesia sang Staff BI ragu, tapi akhirnya membawa si nenek ke ruangan GBI...

Japan: "Berapa banyak uang yg akan disimpan?"

Nenek: "Rp. 1 milyar! Tunai !" Sambil meletakkan koper uang di meja,

Penasaranlah Japan,  
Japan: "Maaf, saya agak terkejut.. Dari mana ibu dapat uang tunai sebanyak ini?"

Nenek: "Saya menang tebak-tebakan.."

Japan: "Menebak macam apa, kok taruhannya besar sekali?"

Nenek: "Mau contoh? Saya yakin telur burungmu bentuknya kotak!"

Japan: "Apa? Ini tebakan paling konyol yg pernah saya dengar.. Anda tak mungkin menang dengan tebakan seperti itu!"

Nenek: "Anda Berani bertaruh?"

Japan: "Siapa takut! Saya bertaruh Rp. 50juta, karena saya tahu telur saya tidak kotak!"

Nenek: "Ok, ini menyangkut uang gede.. Bisa saya ajak pengacara ke sini besok jam 10 pagi?"

Japan: "Silahkan saja!"

Malamnya Japan, ia berdiri telanjang di depan cermin dan memastikan telurnya tidak kotak.. Sampai akhirnya dia yakin telurnya benar-benar bulat, tidak kotak.. Maka ia yakin besok bakal menang dan mendapatkan Rp. 50juta..

Tepat jam 10.00 pagi, nenek itu dtg dgn pengacara ternama dan terkenal.. Kemudian ia mengulang kesepakatan kemarin..

Nenek: "Rp. 50juta untuk tebakan telur burungmu yg kotak?"

Japan: Mengangguk setuju "Okay!"

Nenek itu minta Gubernur buka celana supaya semua bisa melihat bentuk telurnya..  
Japan: "Yah, tak apalah.. Uang Rp. 50juta tidak kecil.. Biar ibu yakin telur saya tdk kotak.."

Pada detik yg sama saat nenek itu meraba telur Gubernur, pengacaranya terlihat lemas sambil membentur-benturkan kepalanya ke dinding...

Japan: "Ada apa dengan pengacara itu?"

Nenek ini menjawab kalem,  
Nenek: "Ndak apa-apa... Saya cuma bertaruh dengannya Rp.250 juta, bahwa jam 10.00 pagi ini saya bisa memegang telur Gubernur BI..!"

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Japan:** Kok nasib ku apes ya?

**Spain: **Author! Tanggung jawab kaooo!

**Miko: **Yah itu DL yaaaa!

**Hayate: **kok endingnya mau ke rated M?

**Sai: **tau noh, si mr. pocong (?)

**Netherlands: **Cuciin baju gue!

**Miko+Hayate: **HIYAAAAAA! –kabur-

**All chara: **Balik sini!

**Sai: **hahhh.. mereka selalu aja gitu.. Yosh! Saatnya balas reviewwww!

**For: Amelia-chan**

"_Eh? Masa sih? Sebentar saya liat dulu.. lupakan.. makasih udah bilang ini baguss~ kapan-kapan login dong!"_

**For: Luciano Fyro**

"_Hey! Dikau utang fic kepada saya! Mana lanjutan Sketlia itu!? Mana?! #dikeplang . fic saya.. yang gajenya minta ampun ini.. kau bilang awesome? –kucek mata- MAKASIHHHH!"_

**For: Saa-chan Galogin**

"_Hoi! Login uhuk-cintahku-uhuk. Okey ini udah dilanjut! Keep rnr dong!"_

Sekian dari saya~~

**Bedankt voor het lezen!**

**Thanks For Read!**


	3. EXTRA CHAPTER: ASEAN Edition

**Cerita Gila Bin Bego Hetalia**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dapat membuat anda:**

Sakit jiwa, serangan jantung, gegar otak, kotak ketawa(?) rusak, stress, galau, berdosa, masuk Rumah sakit jiwa dan lain sebagainya!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Special ASEAN Edition!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Male Character:**

Indonesia, Malaysia, Brunei, Singapore, Myanmar, Laos, Thailand

**Female Character:**

Vietnam, Philippines, Cambodia, Timor-Leste

.

.

.

.

.

**Masalah Petasan**

Pada suatu hari, ada sebuah keluarga besar yang isinya dari remaja ke anak-anak, ada yang amit ke imut, ada yang cewek ke cowok(?) dan lain sebagainya.

Indonesia, merupakan anak pertama di keluarga ini sedang makan rendang di teras rumahnya dengan galaunya. Kenapa galau mas? Karena, Malaysia—Adik kembarnya—memplagiat budayanya kembali. Kasian sekali kau.

"Indon!" Teriakkan Malaysia barusan membuat Indonesia hampir memuntahkan Rendangnya yang ada di mulut.

"Apa sih, Malon?! Orang lagi makan juga!" bentak Indonesia dari kejauhan. Malaysia pun menghampiri kakaknya. Kalau dilihat-lihat, Malaysia itu lebih tinggi walau Indonesia udah berdiri sekalipun #apamasalahnya.

"Ndon, persiapan petasan ada kagak?" tanya Malaysia yang membuat Indonesia sweatdrop. Bro, tahun baru udah selesai dari kemarin kali.

"Broo.. Tahun baruan itu udah selesai.. Masa nanyain stock(?) petasan sih?" Indonesia masih sweatdrop dengan tingkah adik satunya ini. Tiba-tiba..

"Abang Indo, Malay! Philippines ngamuk!" sahut Singapore tiba-tiba yang sontak membuat duo Melayu-tukang-rusuh itu kaget.

"_Innalilahi_!" teriak mereka berdua kompak, lengkap dengan adegan pelukan yang membuat Vietnam—yang kebetulan lewat—Nosebleed. Menyadari kalau Indonesia tadi pelukan sama Malaysia, dia pun mendorong Malaysia. _'Jijik' _batinnya #sukabilangbenci.

"Kenapa tuh anak? Tumben-tumbenan dia ngamuk?" tanya Malaysia bingung.

"Katanya, dia mau nyalain petasan. Tapi, Brunei nge-larangnya," ujar Singapore.

"Kenapa gak boleh?! Kan kasihan tuh Philippines!" Sahut mereka berdua kompak lagi. Datanglah Thailand dan Myanmar yang lagi bawa bambu.

"Pasti masalah petasan, ana," ujar Thailand tenang sambil senyum.

"Hahaha! Kalian gak tau kenapa Brunei seperti itu!" tambah Myanmar dengan narsis—bahkan saking narsisnya, author jadi mual—Malaysia dan Indonesia pun bingung. Apa sih yang dibicarain tuh anak dua.

"Maksud kalian apa?" tanya Indonesia.

"LoLa—Loading Lama— amat lo!" bentak Singapore sambil facepalm. Sementara Myanmar cuman nyengir dan Thailand hanya mengelap kacamatanya.

"Kita sih emang tidak setuju kalau Brunei bertindak seperti itu ke Philippines, ana. Tapi, kalau dinyalain di depan rumah tetangga, kan kasihan tetangganya, ana," Jelas Thailand yang membuat Malay dan Indo sweatdrop.

"Pantes.." begitulah gumam mereka berdua. Udah, kalau salah jangan mengelak #ditabok.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kegalauan Malaysia**

Suatu hari, Indonesia, Vietnam dan Timor-Leste tengah mencuci piring di dapur. Bagaimana keadaan Philippines, Laos, Cambodia? Jangan tanya! Mereka sedang mengulek sambal(?) untuk makan bersama. Namun….

"Hadooooh! Bosen gua dirumaah!" terdengar teriakkan yang berasal dari kamar seseorang. Siapakah itu? Oh jelas! Malaysia!

"Si Malay kenapa tuh?" tanya Philippines ke semua orang yang ada di dapur. Yang lain mengangkat bahu tanda tak tahu.

"Gue selidiki dulu," ujar Indonesia sambil mencuci tangan lalu menuju ke kamar Malaysia berada. Indonesia membuka pintu kamar Malaysia dan betapa terkejutnya dia karena dia melihat kamar adiknya berantakan bak layaknya kapal pecah.

"Malon, lu kenapa?" tanya Indonesia sambil mendekati sang adik uhuk—tercinta—uhuk

"Lagi nyanyi! Udah jelas gue lagi galau!" bentak Malaysia tidak sopan #hah. Nah anak-anak, jangan turuti kelakuan Malaysia ya? #plak. Okey back to topic.

"Galau kenapa?" tanya Indonesia kepo

"Gu.. Gue.." Malaysia langsung nangis sesegukkan. Indonesia pun panik dan langsung mengusap kepala sang adik.

"Malay, ayo ceritain.. Ada apa?" Indonesia masih mengusap kepala sang adik.

"Gu.. Gue.. Galau karena.. Gak tau cara buat luluhin hati lu! Hahahaha!" Tawa Malaysia pun menggema karena dia udah sukses ngerjain Indonesia. Yang kena malah sweatdrop dan..

** BUUUGH!**

Sebuah jitakan kasih sayang dari Indonesia sukses mendarat di kepala sang rajanya plagiat(?). Yang dijitak cuman nyengir tak berdosa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Banci Thailand**

Suatu hari, Myanmar, Laos dan Singapore sedang berkunjung ke Bangkok, Thailand. Disana, mereka foto-foto narsis dan bakal pergi ke Korea #kokMalahIklan.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang wanita cantik dengan dada rata menghampiri mereka.

"Ehem.. Permisi tuan-tuan. Saya mau lewat," ujar wanita cantik itu. Laos, Myanmar dan Singapore langsung nosebleed melihat kecantikkan wanita itu. Mereka pun memberi akses supaya wanita itu bisa lewat. Mereka terus memperhatikannya hingga..

"Kalian kenapa, ana?"

Selamat Thailand! Kau telah membuat trio adikmu kaget.

"Bang! Cewek itu cantik, ya!" ujar Myanmar asal ceplos sambil menunjuk ke gadis yang tengah berjalan itu.

"Aduh, Myan! Jangan asal ceplos!" bentak Singapore dan Laos lalu mereka menjitak Myanmar. Yang dijitak cuman nyengir tak berdosa.

"Kalian gak tahu ya, ana.." perkataan Thailand tadi sukses membuat Trio Me—maksudnya trio adiknya bingung.

"Maksud abang?" sahut mereka serempak dengan muka bingung masing-masing.

"Dia itu.. Laki-laki.." jawaban Thailand barusan membuat mereka—Singapore, Myanmar, Laos—kaget setengah mati.

"WTF!? Jadi dia itu.."

"Iya, ana. Kalau kata Indonesia sih, banci. Tapi kalau kata Japan, crossdressing, ana."

Thailand, kenapa cowok yang membuat Singa, Myan dan Laos melted itu cantik dan rupawan?

.

.

.

.

**Mimpi Buruk**

_Indonesia tengah berada di hutan rimba. Dia ketakutan, kesepian bahkan dia tersesat. _

"_AUUUUM!" _

_Auman serigala itu sukses membuat Indonesia spot jantung._

'_maak.. suara apaan tadi?' batin Indonesia sambil gemetaran bak layaknya Latvia._

_**Grusuk! Grusuk!**_

_Indonesia makin gemetaran. Dia takut dan.._

"_Kau milikku sekarang, Indische~" Indonesia membelalakkan matanya. Seorang pemuda setengah serigala itu.. dengan rambut bak layaknya tulip.. dan syal garis.. Itu adalah.._

"NETHERLANDS!" Teriak Indonesia sambil merem melek membuat Malaysia bangun juga akibat teriakkan membahana sang kakak.

"Aduh, Indon! Kenapa sih lo? Teriakkin nama si pedofil pula!" protes Malaysia yang sebenarnya cemburu.

"Gue takut, Lon! Takut!" ujar Indonesia sambil memeluk lengan Malaysia. Hati Malaysia berbunga-bunga karena tadi dia dipeluk Indonesia, sang pujaan hati #jiah.

"Kenapa lu?" tanya Malaysia sok stoik.

"Gu.. Gue.. di hantuin sama Netherlands! Gue takut! Asli! Apalagi postur tubuhnya, setengah serigala gitu," jelas Indonesia masih gemetar dan meluk tangan Malaysia.

"Ehem.." suara berdehem Thailand sukses membuat Indonesia melepaskan pelukannya akibat kaget. Malaysia pun mengutuk-ngutuk keberadaan Thailand.

"Ada apa, ana? Berisik banget," tanya Thailand sambil ngucek-ngucek matanya. Tunggu! Mana kacamatanya? Ah, gak peduli deh..

"Indon mimpi buruk! Puas lo? Ganggu a—Asem! Gue keceplosan!" umpat Malaysia sambil menutup mulutnya.

"Cieee~ Aku ikutan, ana!" Thailand yang dulunya alim bin pendiam langsung jadi pervert! Kenapa!?

"Hah?! Lu berdua mau apain gue?!" tanya Indonesia berusaha mundur karena melihat wajah mesum dari Thailand dan Malaysia.

"SERANG!" Teriak Thailand dan Malaysia. Bisa dipastikan, ada suara desahan dan teriakkan yang dapat membuat Philippines dan Vietnam nosebleed.

"Itung-itung buat dijual ke Hungary~" ujar Vietnam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN!**

**A/N: Okey, saya tahu, ini bukan main chapter! Tapi enak juga sih~ Sekali-kali ada edisi ASEAN~ Oh iya, saya juga udah adain pair Thailand x Indonesia x Malaysia XDDD**

**Akhir kata:**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
